


Пес и волчица

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Love/Hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Два некогда врага, а теперь не пойми что, держат путь в Королевскую Гавань.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Пес и волчица

По ночам все еще было холодно, хотя они уже довольно долго ехали на юг. Пес, как и тогда, несколько лет назад, когда Арья еще была его пленницей, неохотно разводил костер и тщательно затаптывал его после ужина. 

— Хочешь дрыхнуть рядом с огнем? Тогда проваливай!

Он был все так же груб, но уроки, преподанные Арье в Черно-Белом Доме, не прошли даром: она научилась плевать на словесную шелуху и смотреть глубже. Невозможность греться у костра ее не пугала: за последние несколько лет она пережила множество других ночевок, куда более холодных. Многоликих...

Арья привыкла спать на камнях улочек Браавоса, в сырых погребах портовых городов Эссоса, в подземельях замков Вестероса и во влажных корабельных трюмах, которые возили ее между ними. Она могла неделями обходиться без огня, согреваясь мыслями о мести. И все-таки каждую ночь Арья подползала к лежащему на боку Псу, прижималась к его груди спиной, нашаривала его руку, притягивала к солнечному сплетению, заставляя себя обнимать. Она заворачивалась в него, как в плащ, как в попону, и он вроде бы не возражал. Видимо, тоже ценил исходящее от нее тепло.

Арья стала для него костром, не способным обжечь и оставить на теле шрамы.

Сандора Клигана давно уже не было в ее вечерней молитве. Она столько раз видела, как убивают, и стольких убила сама... Мика превратился в туманное воспоминание девочки с лошадиным лицом. Девочки, которая давно уже выросла, да и лиц сменила, наверное, под сотню. Пес остался прежним, все так же грубил, а на его изуродованную кожу время почти не накладывало новых следов. Но что-то изменилось внутри него: он спас ее сестру, отважно бился за Винтерфелл и сейчас они ехали в Королевскую Гавань вместе. Они больше не были врагами. 

Два мстителя, теперь они были заодно.

День за днем Арья и Пес все скакали и скакали на юг, но теплее не становилось. Зима шла за ними по пятам, дышала им в спину, все чаще превращая звездные ночи в промозгло-дождливые. В такие ночи они прятались под деревьями, накрывались двумя плащами с головой и жались друг к другу еще теснее, слушая, как капли глухо долбят по ткани, словно бесконечный град тупых стрел.

По какой причине через несколько недель подобной жизни ощущение тепла от его тела вызвало в ней внутренний жар, Арья не поняла и сперва решила, что простудилась. 

Она ехала позади Пса, и вдруг незадолго до привала ее начала переполнять какая-то почти болезненная истома. Словно ей семь лет, она лежит в кровати Винтерфелла, лихорадка спала, и она почти выздоровела, но еще слишком слаба, поэтому можно позволить себе ничего не делать. Весь день она проведет под теплыми шкурами, глазея в окно и грезя о других мирах, там, за морем, а отец будет таскать ей в комнату вкусненькое...

Пару часов Арья наслаждалась этим странным чувством, а ночью, ворочаясь и прижимаясь к Псу, все никак не могла найти удобную позу. То есть удобными казались все, но в то же время просто лежать не получалось. Она одновременно ощущала себя и странно больной, и слишком здоровой, ей хотелось и расслабленно валяться, и вдруг вскочить и начать резко что-то делать. Например, упражняться с мечом.

— У тебя что, под боком корень? — недовольно заворчал потерявший терпение Пес.

— У меня под боком ты! — огрызнулась Арья. 

И вдруг замерла от неожиданной догадки. Ну конечно! Он и был ее болезнью! Это близость его тела наполняла ее слабостью и жаром! Тут же пришло и другое открытие, не менее ошеломляющее: так вот что она должна была испытывать к Джендри тогда ночью вместо любопытства, замешанного на решительности!

Как же так вышло, что старый уродливый пес умудрился вызвать в ее теле подобный отклик, ничего вроде бы специально не делая? И почему это не удалось молодому красивому бычку, прилагавшему, казалось, все усилия?

Почти полночи Арья пыталась найти ответы на свои вопросы. Заснула она, так ни до чего не додумавшись, а наутро обнаружила, что, в общем-то, ей плевать на причины. Какая разница, что именно в ее бывшем враге разжигает внутри нее огонь? Зачем раздумывать там, где можно действовать? Теперь, когда она знала, что с ней происходит, оставалось лишь получить желаемое. 

Поэтому в следующую же дождливую ночь, как только Пес укрыл их двумя плащами, Арья, вместо того, чтобы прижаться к его груди спиной, резко развернулась, впечатала его плечи ладонями в землю и улеглась сверху.

Даже во тьме она увидела, как ошарашенно распахнулись его глаза: некогда слепая, теперь Арья обладала зрением кошки. А может, это ее богатая с детства фантазия дорисовала картину? Неважно. По тому, как Пес выпалил: «Это что еще за глупости?!», угадать выражение, с которым он на нее уставился, было нетрудно.

Вместо ответа Арья прижалась щекой к его обожженной стороне лица, а потом принялась губами последовательно изучать все покрывающие ее шрамы.

— Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, я вышвырну тебя наружу, мокни там!

Голос у него был напряженный, но не злой. Скорее растерянный, хотя он старательно добавлял в тон яростные нотки.

— И зачем же мне прекращать? Я только начала.

— Затем, что ты мелкий надоедливый волчонок!

Из всего предложения она зацепилась только за «мелкий». В самом деле, это было несправедливо!

— Санса была младше, когда ты заставил ее петь!

— Ха! Петь! Петь я и тебе не запрещаю! Только давай не сейчас, я спать хочу. Вот завтра с утра как сядем на коней, можешь затянуть что-нибудь пободрее. Хотя сомневаюсь, что голосок у тебя так же хорош, как у птички. Но выбирать не приходится.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я! 

— Нет. Я тупой, уставший, и сейчас мне не до пониманий. 

— Ты ее поцеловал!

— О, седьмое пекло... Я был пьян и еле избежал смерти! А она... она была... — он запнулся.

— Вот в чем все дело? — Арья приподнялась на локтях и зло прищурилась. — Ты сохнешь по ней, так? А я для тебя слишком... Слишком какая? Некрасивая? Грубая? Простоватая? О да, я не настолько возвышенно-холодная, как...

— Болтливая! Ты для меня слишком болтливая! Заткнись и дай поспать.

Он упер свои ладони ей в грудь и тут же убрал, словно обжегся. Помедлив, развел руки в стороны, схватил Арью за плечи. Она быстро и резко ими передернула, вывернулась.

— Если тебя волнует моя девичья честь... 

— Плевать я на нее хотел!

— И правильно. Я уже давно с ней покончила. Еще перед боем.

Пес замер: видимо, новость его ошарашила. 

— Вот так так... Значит, я не первый, кто от тебя отбивается? — наконец, поинтересовался он саркастическим тоном.

— Ну, Джендри был вроде даже рад. Может, и кому-то другому не стоит хныкать?

— Может, кому-то другому стоит все же слезть с меня и прекратить нести чушь? Пока я не вышвырнул его, то есть ее наружу!

Он все-таки изловчился и сбросил с себя Арью. Но выгонять не стал, вполне привычно обнял со спины железной ручищей и прижал к себе, даже крепче, чем всегда: видимо, не хотел, чтобы она снова развернулась и принялась донимать его глупостями. 

Но Арья и не думала трепыхаться, она покорно замерла в живых и теплых тисках, слушая дождь и чувствуя странное спокойствие... Прошептала:

— Ты не продал меня Ланнистерам...

— А ты в благодарность оставила меня умирать, — фыркнул Пес в ее затылок так, что у нее по шее поползли мурашки.

— Жить! Я оставила тебя жить! Разве, если бы я оставила тебя умирать, мы бы сейчас разговаривали?

— То, что я выжил, — не твоя заслуга.

— Но то, что ты не умер, — очень даже моя! А если подумать, это одно и то же...

*******

Арья, кажется, наконец-то заснула. А к Псу сон все не шел. Он не привык к сомнениям, сожалениям, глупым мечтаниям и прочей чуши, и его злило, что сейчас он лежит и гоняет в голове разные мысли. Завтра он будет от усталости падать с коня! Ему уже не двадцать лет, чтобы пренебрегать ночным отдыхом! Он уже... «Старый. Я старый. Я слишком стар для нее». 

Насколько все было проще, когда она была дерзким мальчишкой, его фальшивым сынком! И насколько все усложнилось сейчас... Она выросла. И считает, что может лезть к нему с жаркими объятиями и поцелуйчиками! Еще и насмехается, что он им не поддается. «Девичья честь», подумать только! Плевать ему на ее девичью честь, тем более что вряд ли она врет, утверждая, что уже ее лишилась. Дело не в этом. Просто...

«Не я тебе нужен, волчонок».

Волчица. Она больше не волчонок. Она волчица, пес. 

Нужно вскочить и уехать прямо сейчас... И лишить себя даже такого сна?! Из-за этой... упрямой дурочки? Нет, лучше сказать ей за завтраком: «Раз ты теперь настолько взрослая, что считаешь нормальным виснуть на мужчинах, проваливай!» и посмотреть, как она зыркнет на него яростно своими серыми глазищами... Да, так будет лучше... 

Но что это изменит, даже если она уберется? (А такую упрямицу еще попробуй прогони!)

Пес думал, у него не осталось никаких желаний, кроме желания мести. И это его устраивало. Если все, что ты хочешь, — это прикончить другого человека, то и сам не боишься смерти. Живое тепло, которое грело сейчас его грудь и живот, возвращало совсем другую жажду... Жизни. Разумеется, он не самоубийца и не собирался погибать от руки своего братца, еще чего! Но вероятная плата смертью за смерть его не пугала.

До сих пор.

А потом они отправились на юг, стали ночевать под одним плащом, и Арья вдруг взяла за правило прижиматься к нему каждую ночь. Не страстно, нет, тогда в ее голову еще не забредали такие вот глупости. Прижиматься беззащитно... Поначалу он даже не понял — зачем. Это ведь Санса была маленькой хрупкой пичугой, которую хотелось защищать. Арью он помнил своим сынком, упрямым, жестоким, вредным, который мечтал воткнуть ему в глазницу кинжал. Интересно, что теми, давними, прошлыми ночами, когда он запеленывал ее в попону, чтобы она его не убила, она тоже спала беспокойно, металась и дергалась. Но ее телом двигала скорее бессильная ярость. 

Теперь же в ее дерганьях была... боль. 

Вот так так! Сестренки поменялись ролями! Старшая превратилась в ледяную Королеву Севера. Младшая по ночам оборачивалась маленькой испуганной девочкой. Ей снились кошмары, она вскрикивала, дрожала, и Пес прижимал ее к себе, чтобы успокоить. Он баюкал ее, как дочь, которой у него никогда не было. Шептал ей всякие утешительные глупости, только что колыбельную не пел, да и то, возможно, только потому, что попросту не знал ни одной.

Мысль о том, что она решила придать его объятиям другой смысл, его потрясла, почти разозлила. Нет, ему не льстило то, что Арье этот другой смысл не противен, что она охотно готова вплести этот новый смысл в их отношения. Ну... Почти не льстило.

Просто... Это было неправильно. Неведомый знает — почему. Неправильно, и все!

«Но что, если она найдет себе кого-то, кто окажется ее не достоин? А то и возьмется ее обижать? Может, я не такой уж и плохой выбор, и она делает его разумно...»

Ты сам себя слышишь, пес? Ее обидишь, как же! Она сама кого хочешь обидит! С достойными вот напряг, да... Поди найди для нее такого, чтобы был и умнее, и смелее, решительнее... Лучше. Джендри, что ли? Ха. Он слишком глуп для нее, слишком он для нее... Маленький. Она его взрослее, хоть по годам все и наоборот. 

Пес лежал и перебирал в уме всех подряд, живых и мертвых. Красавчиков типа Лораса, даже Джейме Ланнистера вспомнил, ну а что? Девки всегда по нему сохли: красив, знатен, богат... Руки, правда, теперь нет, но не члена же! 

И все же они... Они до нее не дотягивали (даже Джейме!). Может, только какой рыцарь древности ей бы подошел, кто-нибудь из Века Героев... Только она бы его ужаснула, пожалуй. Моя маленькая девочка с дикими повадками...

Странное дело получается, а? Уродливый не-рыцарь, который вроде как еще более не достоин, чем все они, действительно подходит. 

И Арье и... Сансе. Волчица и птичка... Две сестренки, которые вечно останутся одинокими, потому что слишком уж хороши для кого бы то ни было. Ему еще повезло, что Королева Севера так высоко вознеслась! Вот смеху-то было бы, начни и она обращать слишком пристальное внимание на плешивого старого пса! 

От всего этого голова идет кругом. И что-то болезненное рождается в груди, настолько сильное, что кажется, еще немного — и затрещат ребра. 

Арья — это костер, который обжигает, оставляя на душе шрамы.

*******

Пес, кажется, наконец-то заснул. А к Арье сон все не шел. Она не привыкла к сомнениям, сожалениям, глупым мечтаниям и прочей чуши, и ее злило, что сейчас она лежит и пытается понять, почему он так злобно воспринял ее приставания. Нет, в самом деле, она совершенно не ожидала подобного отпора! С чего это Сандору Клигану от нее отказываться? Можно подумать, ему есть из кого выбирать! Да кто вообще разделит с ним ложе, будучи в здравом уме?!

Он старый и уродливый. Не только для нее. Для кого угодно.

И ведь он мог жениться сто раз, но не женился. И не потому, что Ланнистеры вручили ему белый плащ, плевать ему на обеты. Просто он никому не нужен, вот почему! Что он еще на что-то способен, она убедилась давно. Не кинжал же ей по утрам в поясницу втыкается! Да, она проверяла. Нет, она не поэтому вдруг стала его вожделеть. А почему... Она и сама не знает, это похоже на какое-то наваждение...

Седьмое пекло, она ведь его даже не любит!

Впрочем, она не любила и Джендри. То есть... на его счет она сперва не совсем была уверена. Поэтому-то и заставила его лишить ее невинности той ночью. Она думала, все сразу станет понятно... К тому же им предстояла битва. Как там сказал Пес? «Я был пьян и еле избежал смерти!»

Она тоже была пьяна, и смерть стояла у них на пороге.

А Джендри был живой, разгоряченный, потный, сильный... И боль от его торопливых толчков подтверждала: ты пока еще жива! Жива... 

К тому же он всегда был ей хорошим другом, и она думала, что это достаточная причина для подобного выбора. Если ты с кем-то хороший друг, можно же вообще не влюбляться, жить как-нибудь... так. А что? Очень удобно.

Вот только Джендри, похоже, решил, иначе. Его не устроило «так», он влюбился. Предложил руку, сердце, Штормовой Предел... И это ранило ее сильнее, чем мог бы ранить любой из Иных, даже сам Король Ночи. Оказалось, он совсем не знает ее, раз за столько лет даже не понял, что ей это не нужно, что она никогда не станет леди. Значит, не такой уж он и хороший друг!

«Он слишком маленький для меня. Слишком наивный».

И зачем она ушла в ту ночь от Пса на Стене! Ведь это он разделил с ней выпивку, это он пытался ее разговорить, он же прямо ответил ей, дескать, я сражался за тебя! Вот кого надо было целовать, вот кому надо было сказать: «Перед смертью я хочу узнать, каково это. Снимай уже треклятые штаны», сесть на него сверху, и пусть бы попробовал сбежать! Но тогда ей казалось, что именно Джендри — хороший выбор. Понятный. Правильный.

Джендри, который называл ее «миледи», еще когда они шли на Стену с Йореном. Да и потом то и дело сбивающийся на «леди Старк». Как это она, подмечающая все, умудрялась пропускать эти его обращения мимо ушей?

Странно как-то все вышло: оказалось, что старый циничный Пес знает ее намного лучше. Это он ее друг, это с ним можно, не влюбляясь, жить как-нибудь... так. Он не принял рыцарство, сам не захотел, и терпеть не может обращение «сир». Значит, при всем желании она не станет «его леди». Значит, они могут просто биться и спать бок о бок. И неважно, что он грубый и боится огня. В него можно кутаться промозглыми дождливыми ночами. Пусть он греет ее. И отгоняет кошмары, которые нет-нет да приходят в те ее сны, где она не бегает по лесу Нимерией, а вновь и вновь стоит и смотрит на сверкающий Лед, занесенный над шеей ее отца...

Сандор Клиган — это плащ, укрывающий от бесконечного града тупых стрел. 

Арья улыбнулась в темноту.

Рано или поздно он уступит. У старого пса нет шансов победить молодую волчицу.


End file.
